danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa: Infinite Despair
Danganronpa: Infinite Despair is a fanfiction written by The-Snickering-Saboteur, the story is set during the events of Danganronpa: Another Episode and before Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, the story can be read on both fanfiction.net and on archive of our own and is currently completed on the latter. Infinite Despair follows the story of the mysterious, Class 78-B of Hope's Peak Academy which are considered to be the underdogs, outcasts and delinquents of the Academy. The story is followed by ''Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2'' which takes place a couple months after the events of Infinite Despair and is set during Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, the story will also be preceded by Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 0/2 -Death & Rebirth-'' which leads up to the events of ''Infinite Despair. The story was written by The-Snickering-Saboteur. Plot Summary Kenji Katsuragi thought he was the luckiest man in the world when he found out that he would've been accepted into Hope's Peak Academy, however fate has thrown a wrench in the gears as he finds out that he is confined to the walls of Hope's Peak with nineteen other students who are all placed in a mutual killing game. Now he must uncover the mysteries of the Academy while trying his best to survive among the other members of Class 78-B who are a group of outcasts, underdogs and delinquents. Story Prologue: Welcome back to Despair Academy. The story opens with Kenji Katsuragi as he prepares to attend Hope's Peak Academy, he is one of the new Super High School Lucky Students to attend the Academy, in what is called Class 79 the newest class to attend the school. However when Kenji enters the entrance hall he blacks out and later awakens with seventeen other students and their teacher, Seiko Yasuhiro in the Entrance Hall, as he introduces himself to all of them. The Students are summoned to the gym by a voice and Monokuma introduces himself and tells the students the only way to escape the academy is to kill each other and try not to get caught in the process. This causes panic among the confused students, and Kenji realizes that they are in for a dark high school life from here on out. Chapter 1: It all Falls apart. After Monokuma vanishes from the group, they start to fight among each other and just as it's about to turn violent, Kenji whistles into the microphone on the stage and tells the group they need to stick together and investigate the best they can, after investigating the dorms and failing to prevent both Kaori and Akira from vandalizing Kaori's room to find a way out, they all decide to split up and investigate the academy to look for a way out and they find out the giant metal doors has a keyhole and they start to look for it. Over the next couple days they couldn't find the key and tempers start to flare which results in a fight between Eikichi Takeba and Shoji Suzuhara, and another between Kaori Suou and Eikichi too, the group decides to call the search off and to resume in the morning after finding DVDs that mock their future desires when Hikari Shinohara decides to do her laundry in the middle of the night knowing of the risks and departs from the others to be by herself for the evening. Hikari is later revealed to be killed during the night and the first investigation begins, after finding all the evidence the group needed, and during the trial where Eikichi tried to pin the murders on both Minato Shirogane, Matsumoto Kishinuma and Kaori Suou due to the fact that they were outside their rooms around the time of Hikari's murder but he is outed as the murderer after finding out that Hikari planned on murdering him and he retaliated by stabbing her after she attacked him with the metal pipe. Eikichi is later executed in 'Cupid's Final Arrow and the group is left to mourn after their two classmates, Kenji attempted to attack Monokuma but is stopped by Minato, Matsumoto, Shinji and Toji who carry him out of the courtroom as he screams insults at Monokuma. The group holds a small vigil for their fallen classmates and split up for the night. Minato and Kenji later on decide to work together to help them all escape the academy and prevent anymore murders. Chapter 2: Of Water and Prisons. -To be added- Chapter 3: My girlfriend can't possibly despair this much!? -To be added- Chapter 4: The monster among us. -To be added- Chapter 5: That day we started to remember... -To be added- Chapter 6: Say farewell once again to Despair Academy. -To be added- Epilogue: -To be added- Characters *Kenji Katsuragi: The main protagonist of the story and Class 78-B's Super High School Lucky Student, he is an ambitious young man who is more than willing to call out other people on lies, however under his personality there is something more mysterious about him than the others. *Meiko Nakashima: The tritagonist of the story and the Super High School Level Fashion Diva, she is the second most popular Fashion Diva under Junko Enoshima, Meiko is one of the most cheerful students in the class and she tries her hardest to keep the others cheerful in times of distress. *Minato Shirogane: The deuteragonist of the story and the Super High School Level Gamer, he made his earned his spot in Hope's Peak Academy after ranking the highest on leaderboards in both arcade and home console games, being one of the largest guys of the group he isn't the type of guy who gets pushed around easily. *Celestia Ludenberg: The Super High School Level Gambler and one of the students of Class 78-B, according to her she was supposed to have been placed in Class 78-A but was changed at her request to be placed with the others, she is the self-proclaimed 'queen of lies' but ironically she is a horrible liar. **Kaori Suo: The Super High School Level Impersonator who is impersonating Celestia Ludenberg, Kaori made her way through life impersonating other people to avoid being confused with Kaori Suou who also attended her class too, she makes people question if she is actually the real Celestia Ludenberg because she heavily resembles her when she wears her disguise. *Matsumoto Kishinuma: The self proclaimed 'Nerd of everything', Matsumoto is the Super High School Level Otaku and is a huge one to suit his title, like Minato he is one of the largest students and he isn't easily pushed around as he can stand his ground against the others. *Shoji Suzuhara: **Super High School Level Hacker. **Gender: Male. *Kaori Suou: **Super High School Level Gang Leader. **Gender: Female. *Shinichi Nakamura: **Super High School Level Strategist. **Gender: Male. *Yukari Morishige: **Super High School Level Fighter . **Gender: Female. *Shinji Morishige: **Super High School Level Boxer. **Gender: Male. *Asuka Yoshida: **Super High School Level Author. **Gender: Female. *Eikichi Takeba: **Super High School Level Casanova. **Gender: Male. *Toji Kuzunoha: **Super High School Level Street Artist. **Gender: Male. *Takeshi Narukami: **Super High School Level Doctor. **Gender: Male. *Hikari Shinohara: **Super High School Level Actress. **Gender: Female. *Katsuya Ikari: **Super High School Level Hitman. **Gender: Male. *Mitsuru Shishido: **Super High School Level Heiress. **Gender: Female. Trivia * The appearance of Hope's Peak Academy in Danganronpa: Infinite Despair resembled a mixture of the warehouse in the Danganronpa Beta, DISTRUST and the Gifted Inmates Academy from Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, Hope's Peak in the time of Infinite Despair was overgrown and run down thanks to people who came to loot it in the half a year time period between Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and Danganronpa: Another Episode. * Danganronpa: Infinite Despair had a couple work in progress titles before the final title, the first one was Danganronpa: Asylum of Despair, the plot of Asylum of Despair were the characters were trapped in a hospital or an insane asylum and they were being stalked by a psychopath who would murder them one-by-one and they had to figure out who the killer was before the seven day time limit imposed by Monokuma until it was revealed that every culprit was the psychopath who lost their minds thanks to the oppressive atmosphere around the Asylum and the mastermind would have been the main character who was under the influence of a 'despair drug'. * Infinite Despair's deaths would have been more gory than what was seen in the final product, the first victim, Hikari Shinohara was supposed to have been bisected and the top half of her body was to be thrown in the dining hall during the morning to startle the students. In chapter 3, Minato Shirogane, Matsumoto Kishinuma and Shoji Suzuhara were to be the victims as the former two were manipulated by Kaori Suo who was impersonating Celestia Ludenberg and they murdered Shoji before Celestia/Kaori killed both Minato and Matsu by turning them on each other and she murdered the victor by beating his head in with a lead pipe. Category:Stories